


Scotch Eggs

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Xiomara not Rolanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: Minerva is off on another adventure with Xiomara. 15MinuteFics:PhotoFriday56
Kudos: 3





	Scotch Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts).



“Tell me again why we are riding thestrals down a muggle roadway, a very foggy roadway I might add, in the middle of the night.”

“Because the thestrals are very smart observant creatures,” the animal underneath her whinnied in what could be taken as agreement, “and will get us out of the way of oncoming traffic on their own, and because this is the only way I can remember how to get to this particular pub.”

Minerva sighed and cast a water repelling charm on her glasses, and a warming charm on her boots and gloves.

“That was a very heavy sigh,” Xiomara prodded, looking back over her shoulder to the disgruntled sounding Headmistress.

“How is it I let you talk me into these crazy adventures?”

“Um...however you let me talk you into them doesn’t matter because you always have a good time?”

“I cannot argue that point. Perhaps in the future you could work on making them slightly less stressful?”

“As you wish.”

They rode in companiable silence for a few moments, the thestrals ghosting silently over the road and occasionally pointing their ears about as they took in the surrounding forest.  
“I do admit I am curious about something,” Minerva spoke up as the thestrals moved to the shoulder when a car passed in the opposite direction, headlights glowing in the mist. “Why is taking this particular muggle road the only way you know to get to a wizarding pub?”

“I never said it was a wizarding pub Minerva, I said it was an brill rustic pub with amazing scotch eggs available all night. You assumed it was a wizarding pub. I only know how to get here the way my sister and her college mates took me years ago.”

“You know how to use a phone Xio, don’t tell me you couldn’t go to muggle london and place a few phone calls to get information?”

Xiomara sat up straighter, slapped herself in the head, slumped her shoulder and sighed loudly.

“I never thought of it?” She admitted sheepishly, at which both thestrals whinnied “Sure, fine, even the thestrals are laughing at empty headed ole Xio.” Her chuckles soon became a full blown laugh and Minerva found herself unable to avoid joining in. “At least we have our own designated drivers to get home, no worries about splinching while drunk or getting lost trying to mugget it back to that town near to Hogsmeade.”

“That, actually, is a good point. Very well, lets see what sorts of whiskey they have.”


End file.
